The present invention relates to a horizontal deflection output circuit which is to be used with a high resolution display and which has a high horizontal deflection frequency and a high output.
In a conventional TV receiver, a horizontal deflection current having a saw-tooth waveform reaches saturation as it approaches its maximum, causing a problem in that the scanning rate of the electron beam is reduced at the extreme right-hand side, as viewed toward the frame of the display, so that the picture reproduced on the face plate is distorted.
The circuit for solving the above-specified problem to form a symmetrical picture is called a "linearity correcting circuit". In order to correct the linearity of the raster scanned on the face plate, the linearity correcting circuit of the prior art is equipped with a linearity correcting coil which is connected in series with a horizontal deflection coil. That linearity correcting coil is so magnetically biased by means of a permanent magnet that its magnetic saturation characteristics are set differently depending upon the direction of the horizontal deflection current. This horizontal deflection circuit is exemplified by Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 40615/1982, 128949/1981, 124850/1980 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,603, as shown schematically in FIGS. 1A and 1B.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the horizontal deflection circuit is composed of an input terminal 1, an output transistor 2, a damper diode 3, a resonant capacitor 4, a horizontal deflection coil 5, a linearity correcting coil 6, an S-shaped correction capacitor 7, a choke coil 8, a supply terminal 9, and a permanent magnet 12 for setting the magnetic bias of the linearity correcting coil 6.
The permanent magnet 12 has its polarity arranged so as to apply a magnetic field in the same direction as that of the magnetic field established in the linearity correcting coil in case a horizontal deflection current I.sub.DY flows in the direction of arrow a to the horizontal deflection coil 5.
In case the horizontal deflection current I.sub.DY flows in the direction of the arrow a, therefore, the linearity correcting coil 6 is more liable to be magnetically saturated than when the horizontal deflection current I.sub.DY flows in the reverse direction.
As a result, the inductance of the linearity correcting coil 6 is least in the vicinity of the maximum of the horizontal deflection current so that this current increases.
Thus, the drop of the scanning rate of the electron beam at the right side of the display frame is corrected. In the display, however, the use of a linearity correcting coil will form longitudinal shading streaks at the left side of the display frame. Those streaks are formed as a result of the fact that a ringing current is established in the horizontal deflection current by the resonance of a resonant circuit which is composed of the inductance of the linearity coil 6 and a stray capacity 17, as shown in FIG. 1B.
In order to solve this problem, the horizontal deflection circuit of the prior art is equipped with a resistor 14 which is connected in parallel with the linearity correcting coil 6. By the provision of that resistor 14, the resonant circuit of the stray capacity and the linearity correcting coil has its Q (i.e., quality) factor dropped to reduce the amplitude of the ringing current.
As the horizontal deflection current has its frequency increased and its output raised in accordance with the fineness in the structure of the display, however, there arises another problem that the power loss at the ringing current preventing resistor is increased.